Cedarsky
by myrawatergirl1217
Summary: When a Twoleg loses her beloved kittypet, the Warrior Cats come to her to offer reassurance of her cat's hidden life. First fic, please R&R!


I'm the queen of weird dreams. But nothing could have prepared me for the world that I entered in my sleep that night. Saddened by loss of my dear friend, my cat Maggie, I wasn't surprised that I felt anxious as I saw my surroundings of a green, foliage filled clearing fade in around me. Compared to every other dream I'd ever had, this had to be the most realistic. I could feel the softness of the grass I was sitting in, I could count the many trees that lined the edge of the clearing. But oddly enough, my sense of smell was heightened. There were many smells around me for which I couldn't name.

I went to stand up but felt a wave of power shove me back down. I obeyed, and settled cross-legged in the grass, confused and shaken.

I looked around, and got the overwhelming feeling of being watched. I saw many pairs of glowing eyes looking at me from around the dark forest that surrounded me. Yellow ellipses with black strikes shone brighter as the shapes of cats emerged. Though they were dark in the moonlit shadows, they seemed to have stars in their fur, and their eyes shone brighter than any cat I'd ever seen. Standing directly in front of me was one cat that looked vaguely familiar.

"Jasmine." The cat spoke with a quiet, yet strong tone. The voice was fearsome yet comforting, gentle yet firm. _What the heck! Cat's don't talk…_ I thought to myself.

"You are a very fortunate creature," the now silver-gray cat continued. "No Twoleg has ever shared dreams with StarClan before."  
And then it hit me. "Bluestar..?"

The she-cat nodded. "Hello, Jas. Now, the only reason StarClan have come to find you is because of your distress, and we offer you reassurance."

I felt confusion sit on my mind for a moment, going over anything in my brain that could count as 'distress'. As I thought on that, I looked around. Tallstar stood to my right, and Silverstream stood next to her daughter Feathertail , there was Whitestorm, Yellowfang, and directly behind Bluestar was Spottedleaf.

"Reassurance?" I heard myself finally ask.

"You miss… Maggie was her kittypet name, correct?"

I stared at Bluestar, in absolute awe. "M-Maggie? She's a-a… a warrior??"

Bluestar nodded. "Hunting with us now."

"B-But… isn't that against the warrior-"

"Code. " Silverstream cut in. "But she felt you needed her, so she continued anyway." Silverstream had a glow in her eyes, filled with love and compassion. "To us she is known as Cedarsky, and even with helping a Twoleg, she was a noble warrior. It made her all the more courageous. And believe me, I know what it means to break the warrior code out of love."

"Me too." Feathertail jumped in. "I loved Crowfeather, and I died for him. If I'd still been alive, I don't know what I'd have done when it came time to separate into clans again.

"We know what it's like to have friendships outside of our clans, but Cedarsky loved farther than is actually allowed. But she believed her first loyalty was originally made to you. When she found us, she swore herself to the warrior code, but she knew that she could never leave you behind. She visited you and stayed with you at times, even after we all asked her not to. But she must have known that StarClan approved. Her faith in them was stronger than any cat's."

"I can't believe it… what clan did she come from?" I stared in awe at the many cats that surrounded me.

"WindClan." Tallstar stepped forward. "She was born a few seasons after I died."

"But her bravery was known to all the clans. She never liked to cause battles and with her as a senior warrior in her clan there was peace." Bluestar spoke again.

"I-is… is she alright?" My voice shook slightly.

"See for yourself." Bluestar nodded to Spottedleaf, who turned and meowed simply, "Come."

What I saw next brought tears to my eyes. My little cat came padded into the clearing. She bowed her head to Tallstar and Bluestar, then bounded up to me. "Maggie!" I reached out my hands , feeling her soft fur, and smelling her sweet scent.

"Jasmine! Jazzy! Oh how I've missed you!" My sweet little cat mewed as she brushed her tail against my tearstained cheeks.

"I missed you too!" I cried. I felt the horrible ache in my heart diminish. "My Maggie."

"Cedarsky…" she corrected me gently. "I was named deputy after a while. I died fighting a dog that threatened my clan." She hung her head slightly, but looked up at me with her bright green eyes, and they glowed with love.

"You're brave, Mag-.. Cedarsky…" I whispered.

Bluestar yowled to interrupt us. "I hate to disturb you, but you really ought to get back."

I nodded, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

Maggie looked up at me and whispered softly, "Goodbye Jas. May we meet in dreams again." She licked my hand and bounded over to the former WindClan leader.

I nodded to them, and they all padded away, yowling their goodbyes.

I sat up in bed, sweat beads forming on my forehead. After realizing my dream, still vividly clear in my brain, I laid back down, clutching Maggie's favorite blanket.

"Maggie May…" I whispered gently, but then I realized my mistake.

"Cedarsky…"


End file.
